


Get Lost

by TheBoyWhoWalksInTheLight



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Ep 1x20, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Mortinez, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoWalksInTheLight/pseuds/TheBoyWhoWalksInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Abe hadn't interrupted at the end of 1x20 and it had played out.<br/>What would have happened?<br/>Super short but super necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My second Forever fic and another is in the works (its almost done).  
> I felt this fic necessary for my peace of mind.  
> Please enjoy.

"Shouldn’t you be on a plane?” Henry says uncertainly as he opens the door for Jo.

“Um . . . I realised that I – I didn’t wanna go,” Jo says halting as if considering and reconsidering each word.

“What . . . to Paris?” He offers a confused smile.

“. . . with Isaac. I didn’t wanna go with Isaac.” She clarifies as she looks Henry dead in the eye, studying him. Trying to convey the true meaning behind her words.

"Why?” His chest tightens and the air becomes thinner. He knows why. He hopes he does. But it scares him. It fractures his bones – the hope, the fear; the great intensity of both. Such a deep aversion to having yet another person grow old, to die, without him. He knows the pain well – it sits in his chest, growing heavier with each person lost, it bites at his heels every day.

“ . . . I don’t know. Maybe I thought that – I wanna get lost.” Her spine stiffens with resolve. “With you; I wanna get lost with you.”

A flood sweeps through Henry’s chest, the sloshing waves beating a tattoo against his ribs. He is certain that Jo can hear it. Jo watches him intently, not looking away, not dissuaded by Henry’s stunned silence.

"Jo,” he breathes, thinking through all the complications, the potential heartaches, past experiences, setting them out before himself for careful inspection.

And sweeps them away.

He captures her hand in his and kisses her knuckles tenderly, tenderly. Jo’s mouth is just slightly open and he can hear her breathing hitch at the sweet gesture.

“Jo, it would be my utmost honour to get lost with you.” A fire ignites inside of him, consuming all his doubts and fears. Consumes him. He is a fiery ball of gas and heat, pulled into Jo’s orbit. Bright and so alive in this moment; he can feel the replenishing effect of each breath, the blood pumping through his veins, each cell as it continually renews itself, making him into a new person.

“Well, then,” she says briskly, obviously flustered but her eyes bright and emboldened. “I-“ Her eyes catch on Henry’s lips. Henry appears to be having a similar predicament.

Forgetting what she was about to say, Jo reaches forward and lightly runs a finger down Henry’s jawline and across his lips, sending shivers spiralling through his body and electricity running to every extremity, sparking wildly, causing his hands to clench and toes to curl.

In retaliation, he rocks forward, capturing her lips in a deep, slow kiss that binds them together. Her hands grasp his hair, drawing their bodies closer, closer. He kisses the soft skin just below her ear, up and down her jaw, her neck, brushes her collar bone, her nose, across her hairline. Jo lets out sweet sighs and breathy groans; to Henry, it’s a hurricane. He is swept up, completely and utterly.

Finally, their foreheads touch together, connecting them so intimately. Eye to eye, both panting slightly, both bright and radiant. Sharing light, sharing energy.

“So,” Henry says. “When do we leave?”


End file.
